The Unforgivable Mistakes
by Amara1
Summary: Ken is no longer the emporer, and he acts like he isn't smart, then he is forced to face his own identity, to save the life of his new best friend. It's my first story here, and my first digimon ever. I'd apreciate any tips or comments. Read and Reveiw
1. Default Chapter

Note From ME: I'm new at this. I'd like to dedicate this to KEN LOVERS EVERYWHERE. Ken is the best, worship him. Okay, please review, like I said earlier. If you aren't a Ken fan, don't read, because it's only got Ken in it so far. The others will join later, in chapter three, once I get it edited.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I can only wish and pretend, like the sad little author I am. Perhaps that's why I wrote myself in to this. Please don't sue. If you really want to, all I own are my ideas, and they aren't worth very much either. 

Ken Ichijouji, Amai Yume, Leigh Staso and Tal Miroku were the DigiDestined, all 15 years olds. Amai was tall and thin, her golden hair hung half way down her back and her sparkling blue eyes were clear and clam. Amai was talented at drawling, and loved to sing. She had a positive disposition, unlike her best friends Ken and Leigh. 

Ken was known as the Digimon Emperor before he had a life altering experience, and lived with the guilt and fear that he might change back at any minute. He had indigo hair and violet eyes, his skin was semi pale, and he was wearing his green soccer jersey with blue jeans. For a former genius, he was pretty laid back. He was often seen with Leigh, because she thought he was the best thing, even better than sliced bread, not that he knew it. Also, he knew she would always be there for him, no matter his angry attitude. No matter his yelling, his scowls, glaring. She was always there for him. Leigh.

Her hair was a silky honey brown and her deep almost violet eyes almost always stair off in to space, lost in private thoughts. She smiled a lot, but the smiles hid a fear of being rejected. It hid the hurt that she felt when Ken was in a mood and yelled at her. It hid the sorrow and depression she felt when she was alone. She had skin that was pale due to lack of exposure to the sun. She often stayed inside with her computer. She played soccer, and was pretty good. When she was little she was the best on her team, but she hadn't played for a little over a year. Not since she had been put on a different team then her old gang. It had to have been the best time of her life, when she was on that team. She played by herself or with Ken now. Ken was famous for his skills. Leigh wore flared jeans, her soccer jersey, which was purple and a blue Jean jacket, the same color as the pants. She was a little bit protective and didn't like to be touched by many people; Amai and Ken were aloud to though, for the obvious reasons.

Ken and Leigh were sitting in Ken's living room watching a movie, even though it was only a little past noon. Ken was relaxed, and Leigh had her head on Ken's shoulder, and his arm was around her waist. He didn't seem to notice that he had her in a close hold, that is, until Amai, entering the room, pointed it out. Leigh immediately retired to the floor, bringing a pillow with her. She was really in to the movie; it was Pokemon the movie. She was wondering if they were anything like Digimon, and knew she could beat ash any day.

"Miroku's coming over shortly." Amai told them both, "So be nice!"

"Nice?" Leigh asked, mock innocence making her features seem angelic, then twist violently into a demonic mask. "You ruined it." She told her, flashing a smile in Ken's direction. 

"Ruined what?" Ken asked, mock innocence in his voice. She glared at his lack of knowledge. 

"This." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss, startling both him and Miroku, who had just walked in the door. Miroku hadn't known Leigh was obsessed with Ken, and now that he saw this, he started to think it made more than a little sense. Her big wish had been for power, even if Ken had inadvertently caused her slow takeover to be destroyed. Still... Miroku thought he saw her in the Digiworld taking over. She was slowly taking over and he knew it. *Entire islands swear allegiance to the "Digital Tyrant" as she was being called. Leigh. It's got to be her. She's the only one who could use the name Tyrant and, looking stunningly good, still be able to do a hostile take over and be admired at the same time. It is said she has hostages in her tower. The Digimon that meant the most to powerful Digimon. Leigh's no genius, anymore. Now she is a docile quiet inactive student getting strait A's and not even trying anymore. Her spark disappears two years ago. It was a car crash, I think. * 

Miroku ran a finger through his in sore need of hair cut black hair, smiling slightly. "A little much action for me, Kenny." He said, laughing at the idea of the emperor and tyrant both falling in love with what was once a sworn enemy. Neither of them know that though, do they. Ken's expression changing to frustration and a slightly annoyed frown spread across his pale face.

"Don't laugh at me!" He said, pushing Leigh away.

"Touchy!" Miroku joked, his brown eyes showing laughter and his well-toned form preparing to react to anything Ken might throw his way.

"I am not touchy!" Ken gasped, dropping in to an overly learned martial arts stance.

"Miroku, Ken, stop." Amai said, in a voice that clearly meant she would beat them both to death if they didn't stop. Leigh wore a scowl, and had turned away from Ken and Miroku and even Amai. She was glaring at the TV.

"Oh Leigh, don't be so sensitive!" Miroku said, draping his long arm around her thin shoulders. 

She turned her head until she could see Ken. "I'm sorry I kissed you, Miroku surprised me..."

"oh, uh. Ah, I uh..." Ken started, realizing what he had done

"Ken, you are terrible with women. Now, on the other hand, I am great with them." He walked over to Amai, Leigh forgotten. He draped his arm around her now, habit formed action that it was, and kissed her cheek. She smiled and didn't seem to be unhappy, though she often claimed not to like him.

"What happened to not liking him?" Leigh asked.

"What happened to not liking Ken?" She retorted.

"Nothing... I don't like Ken." She said, trying to sound convincing. "He's not nice and I hate him!" She was angry now. She jumped to her feet, Amai and Miroku forgotten completely.

"Well you ARE a spoiled princess!" Miroku said, laughing.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled, hurt now.

"Do you hate Ken?" He asked

"Yes. I do." She sounded serious and confident in her words.

"Good! I hope I never see you again!" He cried, "I wish you would just go away and never come back!" He said this, and then his face fell like a ton of bricks. Hadn't he said that to Sam? Hadn't he regretted it every day since?

"And I hate you too!" She yelled, turning to look at Amai, who was offering to help make it better. "You always make everything worse! I wish I didn't know you!" 

She whirled around to lock eyes with Ken. "I liked you better when you were the Digimon emperor! At least I could talk to you, and you liked it. I was an entertaining challenge then. Maybe I'll just go back! I have no reason to stay Leigh anymore. She's weak and soft and she's history!" 

Leigh ran towards the nearest computer and opened the portal to the digital world. This time, she changed. That hadn't happened for a few months, not after she met Ken. She knew who he was, the emperor, but he didn't recognize her. 

She looked at her strange cloths and sighed. When she came here, she wore a stunning dress fit for a princess. It was simple and beautiful. On her head was a silver tiara, and she held a silver staff with a long blade at the end. It was her favorite weapon. With it she had done unspeakable crimes, but it was necessary to live. She had taken over the Digimon nursery, she had killed all the Digimon in training, and the digi eggs had all been smashed. She had even placed a field around it to keep everything out. It was electric, but fire too. A firewall and an electrical field.

"I hate them." She whispered to herself, running nowhere and somewhere. Her Digimon was still at Ken's. He'd probably be angry with her by now. *Maybe they won't care if I ever came back* she thought, hurt clouding her judgment. She ran, not paying attention to where. When her foot hit air, she could have cursed. She could have cried. She should have screamed. She didn't. She thought about how nice it was to be flying. To be weightless, to have all her dreams float away like a cloud... Then she hit the ground with a painful thud, lying on her side. She turned over and, as blood dripped into her eyes, she saw something that had long ago been destroyed. A tower, by all appearances, but also a control spire, the thing Ken used to control the digiworld. In it's presence; she felt the evil she was now feeling seep into the air.

"I hate you Ken Ichijouji!" She cried, using the last of her strength, and then fading in to a dreamless sleep.

"Amai!" Ken cried, knocking on her door hastily. She opened it, but wasn't happy to see him. "She's been gone two days." He whispered, combing his hand through his indigo hair, "She left to the digiworld, and she never came back. She left, and she hates me. It's my fault she left, and she was your friend. And the funny thing is, she was always there for me, too. I guess she was my best friend too." Ken looked so depressed that Amai quickly beckoned him into the house.

"It's okay Ken, she'll be back once she cools down." Amai was an optimist.

"It's not okay. Someone is using the power of the control spires to take over the digital world, and the spires are very dangerous. A tyrant was creating a digital world ruled by hate and fear. Whoever it was. A beautiful tyrant he long ago met as the Emperor. She was wonderful to talk to when he was stressed out. He has never quite taken over her island, but she had disappeared for a while.

"So they're taking over the digital world using technology you destroyed. This means they know your secrets." Amai said, rationalizing.

"If they know me that well, they might know what I feel for Leigh, even if she doesn't." He whispered, voice quiet but quivering. He couldn't cry, even though he wanted to. He was going to be strong, no matter what. He promised this to himself.

"We all know you like her, or you never would have let her kiss you. You knew what she was up to, Miroku surprised you, it was a wild blow to her spirit and yours."

"What?" Ken asked; playing the fallen genius acting surprised.

"You knew what she was up to, you are just as smart as you were before. You need to accept yourself for who you are instead of fight it, Ken. We'll go to the digiworld looking for her." Amai said, wishing she could do more. "Me, you, and Miroku. Leave the others out of this. They didn't make her leave, even if they are heart broken by the loss."

Ken then took off, never having cried, and still in a depression, but running. Running always made him feel so much better. He felt whole while he was running. 

"Only when you are true to yourself and accept what is in your heart, body, spirit, and mind will you even be slightly capable of saving her." Izzy said, walking up to Ken trying to get him to accept the fact that it could be Leigh, not someone else. "You are the digidestined of Kindness, be the kind boy everyone knows you must be and find your friend, but don't be too disappointed at the results. Ken, did she have a crest?"

Silence. Ken turned and ran to the door and didn't stop until he got to his room. He picked a crest up out of the only drawer on his computer table and clutched it tightly. It wasn't shaped like anything special, rather a regular crest with the symbol an eye. 

"We are in for some major trouble." Miroku said from the doorway.

"Yeah, and it's all because of one innocent kiss. AND one innocent sarcastic comment?"

"Not so innocent, all the way around. You know you like her and she really cares about you. Think about the day you got that from her." Miroku was guessing something happened, he didn't know anything for sure.

Ken had been lying on his bed thinking, starring at the ceiling when he heard the door open. Leigh had walked in and sat down next to him, half smiling. She had no clue if he was awake, and didn't care. She just wanted to make sure he was okay. The two of them were stuck at Ken's house because of a storm, and on the way home; both had been in a car crash. Leigh had gotten several deep wounds, but ken didn't get any.

"Lie down, I don't bite." He had told her, and she had done that, they talked for hours about everything. She really connected with him. Their favorite thing to talk about was what it was like ruling the digiworld. She really wanted to know what it was like to feel like you owned the very stars.

She fell asleep talking, and he took the necklace off of her before he too drifted in to dream land. He woke up the next morning. Apparently his mom had woken Leigh up and moved her to the living room. 

"We fell asleep talking about the stars and planets." He had told his mother. The planet part was correct; she made him the old genius he was when he was the emperor. She aloud him to be the emperor without the blood. Maybe there was something about this crest that did that. The Kaiser was Ken, and he was smart enough to be that genius, but something wasn't right. What was it though? He had confidence as the Kaiser. He was in charge. He could change whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. That was his final thought that morning, and he didn't see her later that day.

"She trusts me. I have to save her." He informed Miroku.

"I want that." Miroku said.

"You want what?" Ken asked, packing his bag to go to the digital world.

"That comfort level you and Leigh have achieved. The ease that you two talk with."

"You have Amai to take care of you."

"She doesn't want me at all." Miroku said, frowning.

"Oh yes I do, if you save both my best friends. Yes, both. I mean Ken and Leigh. Leigh is the only girl I can talk to, and Ken, well, who else am I going to call when you are being a guy, to ask for advice?" 

"Your boyfriend." He clearly meant Miroku. 


	2. POV: Leigh

Chapter Two Leigh

Okay, I'm switching over to Leigh's POV. I plan on switching each chapter. Thank you, everyone who reviewed. It made my day just that someone reviewed. Hehe, I

Disclaimer: If Digimon were mine, season three would center around Ken. Obviously it's not.

"They all hate me, so I'm going to hate them to!" I told my digimon-in-training, Anomon. Anomon was a small pale blue digimon resembling a ball. It has cat like ears and large cat eyes. It has a large mouth, with which it eats large amounts of food. 

After I left Ken's house, Anomon just had to follow me. She must really care about me to come all this way. What if she had gotten hurt? It'd be entirely my fault. 

"What if we take over File Island?" I asked Anomon. She just smiled and agreed to whatever would make me happy. I didn't know what I wanted; I just needed something I wasn't finding in the real world. It was thrilling, to cause pain and to not deal with consequences. To see the digimon hurting, and to know you were in control. It was better than Ken ever knew. Maybe he felt this way, but he never would have given it up. Not after having so much control. Not after having gone through life alone like he said he did. Maybe he wasn't as lonely as I was, maybe he got smart and I was making a mistake. It didn't matter to me. Only that for once, I was not being rejected. 

I waited for my former friends to enter the digi-world. I knew they would they're a soft group and they really wanted me back. They weren't going to get me without a fight! I had taken over a few corramon(Sp?) villages, and captured a few WarGreymons. In a matter of seconds, they could have them destroying the Digital Destined for me. Not Ken. He deserved to suffer more. It was good to be home, back at the castle I had once created for myself, back to where I was before Ken messed it all up. Only now, I was the one in charge. Now, they listened to me. Demidevimon, that stupid bat-like digimon, had joined my ranks. There were digimon he had join our force. We had a force that would willingly take over, just so they could have some power.

I waited longer than I thought, and was about to drift in to that restless dreaming I had become accustom to when Demidevimon came flapping in. "Leigh! He's here! All three of them are! You need them to be captured! I sent the WarGreymons immediately!" I flinched at the sound of my name. I couldn't stand it anymore. I wasn't Leigh!

"That is Highness to you!" I scowled, lashing out with the galve I had managed to come across somewhere. The silver-coated metal staff was stronger than anyone could guess, and the metal blade on the end was razor sharp. It was a piece of me, now. Where it came from... where? Why can't I remember? It doesn't matter anymore. He should suffer! He needs to worship me! I carefully cut his wings, carved my name on to his head, and kicked him out of my tower. I needed to think. He sent them to stop those children. Those pesky humans, the ones who were not worthy of the name friend. I am no longer a Digi-destined! Now I AM destiny! 

Those stupid friends of mine came after me. Maybe I don't want that. What do I want? Not Ken. He's not worthy of me. HE can handle being alone, and so can I. He should suffer more than anyone should. Wormmon! I should take Wormmon! Then he would be sad! Yes. I'd take his friend, and torture the little thing. Maybe make it fight my own little Anomon? Yes. Perfect. He can fight Anomon. Anomon can digivolve to Chatamon. Chatamon is a black cat like digimon with silver claws and a silver tiara. She is built exactly like Gatomon, except for the tiara, and her gloves are blood red. Chatamon, she is a prissy one. She could beat up Wormmon. After all, she is older and more experienced.

Now, how will I get Ken to leave Wormmon behind? I have to distract him and have Sablemon steal him… Sablemon is a shadow like digimon that might as well be Theifmon! He likes to steal, and is fascinated with me. Something about me fulfilling the prophecy that all evil digimon wish to be fulfilled… Something about me being more important than anyone else… Something Ken mentioned, something that Ken was thought to be. What ever it was, I'm sure I deserve it, and Ken… He was soft, too soft to be able to be the last Digital King's human child's child. Maybe it was Ken. He was so smart, but no, not Kenny. He's too smart for that. Not my Kenny, no. Not mine anymore! NOT MINE ANYMORE! Tears trickled down Leigh's face as she thought about Kenny.

Ken… What was he doing now? Did they have him yet? Ken… Was Ken going to be her little prisoner? Or was she going to be without him, and was Ken going to stop her from having the only thing she ever thought was hers? "Not if I can help it!" She screeched, before leaning back and entering a state of sleep that was restless.

Author: My, that was a short chapter, and I am sorry. Longer Chapter Later, I promise! 

Ken: I wasn't in that chapter at all!

Author: Well, You get to tell the next one, okay?

Ken: No! Write me in up there!

Author: If you are going to have THAT attitude, maybe I won't let you say the next one either!

Ken: You are evil!

Author: I know, but you love me anyway! Review please! Even if you want to flame me, because if so I probably deserve it! 


	3. POV: Ken

Chapter Three Kennith

AN: Ken's POV. Hehe, I've been posting like mad, but that's okay because I've been writing like mad also. Read, Review, Whatever… Kay? Also, I'm becoming a fan of Kekaris, if you have one, I'd love to read it

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon (yet, there's always that one in elevnty jillion, twentyten, gazillion, seventyeleven chane that I might.

AN. Here's the next chapter; enjoy. Dedicated to Bridget, 'cause she _said_ she'd read it and she's my best friend, and Leigh is _not_ supposed to be me, never has been based on me, but it'd be fun to get as close to Ken as she did.

-Story-

That crazy girl, if she's gone and gotten herself killed… I think I would KILL her. Kill her? Could I? She's too… innocent? No, maybe a little untried? No, neither of them is right. She's just too hurt. Maybe if I hadn't gotten mad, if Miroku hadn't walked in… Perhaps Amai was right and there were feelings between him and Leigh? No. Amai can't be correct. He was, after all, partially a genius. He'd know if he felt anything for her.

Then why did I let her kiss me? Half his mind wanted to know. The other half insisted he had no clue and hadn't meant to flirt with her, that half conveniently forgot that it enjoyed the feeling of her so close, and that he had her smell, something like coconuts, probably her shampoo, memorized. The rational half was denying everything. The half he had partially locked away in his heart. The part that knew what Leigh was going through. Maybe he had to get in touch with those feelings again to get in touch with Leigh. 

"All right, Miroku, we need to go find her. Amai, you should stay here in case she comes back while we are away."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Ichijouji!"

"I can dream, can't I?" He countered, glaring as he picked up a black backpack. He used it for a while when he was the Emperor, in the Digi-world, and now he wanted to get in touch with that side of himself. He slipped in to some black pants and a black T-shirt. He put on a black leather jacket that had been his brother Sam's and walked in to the living room, where Miroku and Amai were waiting. Amai had on a pair of plain blue Jeans, a T-shirt that said flirt and a light blue jacket over it. She had on a small mini backpack, and her digimon was in her arms. Miroku wore blue Jeans, a white T-shirt, and a letterman's jacket. He lettered in track and basketball. 

Miroku looked about as ready to enter the Digi-world as Ken, unlike Amai who looked ready for a stroll in the park. "She's probably not going to be happy to see us. I think she was this wicked tyrant before I took over. If she is the tyrant I am thinking of, she's already got the Digi-world more guarded then I ever did."

"Why do you think she's a tyrant?" Miroku asked.

"Amai, you care to present the evidence?"

"She is a leader, born and growing. She is a tactical wizard, as I found out playing her in Chess. She's afraid of the dark, now. I remember when we were little and she wasn't. It's a new thing, and I'm sure it has something to do with Ken, taking over and all that. She was often gone, and nobody could find her. While Ken was around, she could always be found. She mentioned Anomon Island, a little. That's where one of the Tyrant's castle was, when it was around. She's also very interested in Ken, and what it was like to be a ruler."

"So you are going on instincts, right?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She admitted, smiling as he nodded gravely then said, very enthusiastically "All right! We're going on an adventure!"

"Not so fast!" A voice declared from Ken's doorway.

"TK!" Ken said, surprised to see his best friend.

"Hey, you are trying to leave the great TK behind?"

"Hey TK. I hear Kari and Davis got together?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah." Amai was almost laughing, because she knew why Kari was going out with Davis, to make TK jealous.

"You've got an e-mail, Ken." Wormmon said, in his slow voice.

"An e-mail?" He was surprised to be getting mail. Nobody sent him anything! It was from Leigh.

Dear Kenny,

I am almost sad for what I am about to do. I have taken over the Digi-world, and am going to kidnap who ever enters my world. I know from you that there is more to ruling then telling people what to do. If you want to try and save me, you can do your best. I guess this is a warning, but also a bit of a challenge. I don't know what to do, surprise you, or try to warn you away. Come save me, or let me go through with this. I want to rule; I was born for it. I don't know why I am sending this. Maybe I care more about you than you do me… 

Love? Hate? Whatever…

Leigh.

Leigh wanted Ken to go to the Digi-world? Leigh wanted him to save him? Perhaps that's what was wrong. He hadn't tried to save her before. He had only thought about himself. 

"How selfish was I? I didn't even try and see if she was whom I suspected. I didn't try and even think about it. It was all about me. Me. Ken. I caused this again. Again I ruined everything. Maybe if I never told her about owning the stars, about sitting at the edge of the world watching the sun set. Maybe that inspired her. I know it made me think. 

She was too much like me to be in my shoes. And here I laced them and tied them for her. She loved my attention, but was it ever me she loved? Was it ever me she wanted? No. Maybe all she wanted was ideas. Maybe I never came in to it at all? But the kiss…" Ken was mumbling to his self when TK walked in.

"Let me guess, buddy, she kissed you and you are freaking out. You scared her, and she fled to the digital world. Also, I think probably that she is some evil tyrant and is taking over and needs to be stopped."

"That's correct!" He said, unwillingly allowing him to be right.

"So we got to go save the day. If it were Kari, I'd be there in a second."

"Maybe I should be there too." Ken said, thinking he would be lonely without his best friend. Best friend or girlfriend? More like girlfriend. "How did you know about the Digi world?"

"I am psychic." TK said, smilling like an idiot. 

"No you aren't. Wizzardmon is."

"Wizzardmon?!" TK remembered hearing about that digimon. He was a close friend of Gatomon's, before he died. "He's dead!"

"No, he's alive. He was on the brink of death, but he is okay now. He's in the Digi world, waiting for something."

"Something?" TK asked.

"Someone. I think it was a legendary queen. Supposedly there was once a human ruler of the Digi world, and he was a great king. He had a daughter, and she lived in the real world. She became queen, but when she gave birth to a son, she was exiled from the Digi world. Her son was ruler, and he has been dead for fifty years! Well, she had a daughter in the real world, which, though dead, had a daughter. That daughter is alive, and her little girl is said to be the next Digi-queen. It's against the Digimon's rules to kill her, and because she knows the code to the Digi world, nobody would ever resist her either."

"How do you know so much?" TK asked.

"I talked to all the Digimon when I was ruler. They respected me, or died. I guess Wizzardmon spilled his guts to me because he had to protect the princess."

"Oh dear, so we have a princess, a tyrant, a digimon everyone thinks is dead, and we are all going to chase them around for FUN?"

"I guess so." Ken nodded. 

Author Note:

Me: That better?

Ken: You brought TK in!

Me: You needed your best friend there!

Ken: Leigh's my best friend.

Leigh: More like your girl friend, Kenny.

Ken: Ahh. Kenny? How long has it been since you called me that? Sitting in my dark tower surrounded by giant guards, smiling as I conversed with you. I was evil back then, but you didn't care. There's a big tip off something's wrong with a girl.

Leigh: I loved you.

Ken: Oh? And the feeling was what, mutual? Reciprocated? I don't think so.

Leigh: I think so.

Ken: Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. 

Me: Ummm, this could lead to a fight! I think I'll step outside and uhhh… work on chapter four! Later!


End file.
